Fire and Ice
by keenbeanz
Summary: But this mistake cost the lives of his friends. "They aren't worth your pity." She whispered coolly in his ear as he watched their bodies crumple to the dirty floor. She was right. A one Shot about Leo accepting Khione's offer to join her. Leo/Khione pairing and implied Percy/Khione. Dark! Leo and Percy


**Okay so Perodite1000 asked me to write a story about Leo and Khione if Leo said yes to joining her.**

**I also added Percy into it and I was trying to hint at Leo's fatal flaw with him being so down on himself and he was kind of paranoid because of his flaw.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and I don't think this is my best work.**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude.

-Maya Angelou

* * *

Leo stood in the open field a hammer in his dirty hand his eyes cold and humourless as he stared at the statue. He made mistakes, he was only human.

But this mistake cost the lives of his friends.

"They aren't worth your pity." She whispered coolly in his ear as he watched their bodies crumple to the dirty floor.

She was right.

They were better than him, they were more powerful. They laughed at him behind his back, he knew they did from the way they would stop talking when he entered the room.

But who was laughing know.

They were all worthless. But he wasn't. No he was the most worthy, that's why she chose him. Why she asked him to join her.

He worshipped her for the first few months, he watched as she held everyone's attention the moment she stepped into the room. For the monsters the room would become icy cold and many had their teeth chattering. But for Leo the room would warm, it would get so hot that his cheeks would turn a bright red.

She would visit him, and after a while he became less repulsive and more attractive to her. Her once cold eyes would glance at him with warmth as he held her.

She was glad she asked him to join her then.

The war waged on as they stood side by side defending each other and her beliefs. But it was still there that hint of doubt.

Was he doing the right thing?

But she had cursed him his thoughts revolved around her, she would ask and he would do with the reward of seeing the smile spread across her face. For him it made it all worth it.

It was a week later when they attacked Camp Half-Blood.

Leo could see the looks of shock and disappointment on the faces of his brothers and sisters, but he fought on ignoring the scream little Harley made as he burnt the boys skin, muttering apologies to the boy as he raced towards the Athena cabin.

He saw Annabeth and watched in fascination as she was surrounded by mountains of golden dust. Her eyes gleaming, he almost cried as an arrow hit her shoulder, her body went loose as she collapsed to the ground in a lump; screams erupted from those surrounding her.

He remembered thinking that she was the leader of the camp; the Greeks didn't trust Jason even after he saved the goddess.

When she collapsed so did the Greek forces.

Casualties were lost on both sides, but more so, on the Greeks side. Moans and yelps were heard as he stepped over the broken bodies.

'No Survivors.' She had said, so no survivors it was.

He stepped over towards the body he recognized as Jake Mason's his bother, the one who believed in him, the one he was closest to.

He knelt beside the barley conscious body. Tears rimmed in his eyes.

"Brother, I'm sorry."

Jake groaned in response spluttering up blood as he coughed. "You are not my brother." He muttered.

Leo felt a pang in his chest before it was replaced by a burning feeling, the tears stopped as he looked down to his brother with cold eyes that cold rival Khione's.

His hand burnt as he raised it towards the demigod who visibly gulped. Then his hand touched the boys face as a scream rang out.

That was the day Leo changed.

He wondered the Camp looking for more survivors finding none he returned to Khione planting a welcomed kiss on her mouth.

The next week they went to Camp Jupiter, their weapons advanced, but not as much as their combat skills, they formed tight groups as they chanted themselves into battle.

Leo found them difficult to defeat.

He observed the battle, people fought hard, and it wasn't long before the campers were backed up against a wall. That was when Leo saw him, his unruly black hair and green eyes standing out, but not as much as his fighting style, he took on three maybe four monsters on at a time, killing them easily.

"He is the key to their defeat." Khione whispered in his ear, "Bring him to me. Alive." Leo nodded as she squeezed his hand.

He walked into the raging battle, his hands still as he fished out a knife from his pack. Khione needed the boy, so she would get him.

He stood up against the boy, his hands gripping the blade with such force that he was afraid his hand would break.

"You need to come with me." Leo muttered with cold eyes.

The boy got in a battle stance and growled. "This is for Annabeth." And he charged.

Leo was no match for the boy, his hands fumbled on the hilt of his knife as the boy moved graceful like a fluid. Losing his blade he brought his flaming hands to the boy who didn't flinch at the burn, instead he smirked.

"That won't work on me." his hands raised to cut Leo, who dieved out of the way just in time. He looked back up at the boy who was frozen solid, letting out a grateful sigh he looked up at Khione who snarled at him. Leo looked down ashamed.

That was the day their relationship changed.

She looked at him with disgust, and on to their newest addition with pride. Leo saw the way her eyes lit up when he entered the room.

Leo wanted to murder Percy Jackson.

"Water and Ice go together better than Fire and Ice." She would say quietly as she watched the boy train.

Leo glared at the boy; he too was under her spell.

The day came as they destroyed Olympus, the boys eyes looked like an angry ocean as he fought against the Olympians.

Leo watched as he delivered the final blow to Zeus, he wanted to rip him apart. That was his job.

And when the statue was built in his dedication Leo wanted to kill him.

Leo had made a mistake.

"Never listen to the pretty lady." Leo muttered as he threw the hammer at the statue of the tall dark handsome son of Poseidon.

He didn't do the right thing.

His mistake cost him more than his friends life, it cost him his.

**So hope you all enjoyed if not sorry and the last line I was trying to refer to his old life as in him being all cheery and such to him now being so 'Imma kill yal.' **

**So Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**=D**


End file.
